Ungeziefer
by Ravenclaw Megumi
Summary: Da diese Geschichte eine Kurzgeschichte ist, würde eine Inhaltsangabe zu viel verraten.


**Ungeziefer**

Dies war das allerletzte Mal gewesen, dass der Kerl ihm auf die Nerven gegangen war. Ständig hatte er herumgenörgelt, hatte ihn vor den anderen CSIs seines Teams heruntergemacht, und nur der Himmel wusste, was er dem Sheriff alles erzählte. Aber diesmal war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Als Conrad Ecklie seine heiß geliebten Tierchen wieder einmal als dreckiges Ungeziefer bezeichnet hatte, war bei Gil Grissom der Geduldsfaden gerissen; er sah rot und griff nach dem nächsten Gegenstand. Ecklie begriff gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Kaum hatte er das Skalpell in Grissoms Hand gesehen, da lag er auch schon auf dem gefliesten Boden. Sogleich war Grissom über ihm. Er war größer, stärker und schwerer als Ecklie, dieser hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Rasend vor Wut stieß Grissom ihm die Klinge des Skalpells in die Halsschlagader. Fast sofort verlor Ecklie unter dem horrenden Blutverlust das Bewusstsein und hörte auf, sich gegen den schweren Mann auf seiner Brust zu wehren. Auch als dieser sich nicht mehr bewegte, stach Grissom weiter unbarmherzig auf den leblosen Körper seines Opfers ein. Leuchtend rotes Blut besudelte seine Hände, sein Hemd und durch seine schlichte, rahmenlose Brille konnte er kaum noch etwas erkennen. Er hatte Ecklies Gesicht fast völlig entstellt, als er wieder zu sich kam. Heftig atmend saß er auf der Brust seines Widersachers. Aus dem toten Körper floss aus unzähligen klaffenden Wunden langsam aber stetig das Blut ab und bildete auf den grauen Fliesen der Leichenhalle eine dunkelrote Pfütze. Grissom fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seines grauen Lieblingshemdes über die schweißnasse Stirn, wobei er die Blutspritzer auf seiner Brille verschmierte.  
_Um Gottes Willen! Was habe ich nur getan? Ich habe vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren! Was mache ich jetzt nur?_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Benommen stand er auf und versuchte seine blutigen Hände an seinen Hosenbeinen abzuwischen.  
Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange, bis jemand hier in der Gerichtsmedizin auftaucht. Ich muss mich beeilen!  
Grissom hastete zu einem der metallenen Waschbecken und wusch sich Ecklies Blut von den Händen, dabei bemerkte er erst, dass er das Skalpell noch in der Hand hatte, als er sich damit versehentlich in den linken Handballen ritzte. Scheppernd fiel ihm das Messer aus der Hand. Ein wenig von seinem eigenen Blut trat aus der winzigen Wunde hervor, sofort führte er die Hand zum Mund und saugte das Blut auf; Gott sein Dank, war nichts von seinem Blut in das Waschbecken getropft!  
Der kleine Schnitt blutete nicht lange. Er hob das Skalpell vorsichtig aus dem Waschbecken, griff nach einem Papiertuch und versuchte hastig seine Fingerabdrücke davon zu entfernen. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Sterilisator, der nur wenige Meter weit entfernt war. Er riss die Tür auf und fand darin sämtliches Besteck der Pathologen. Vorsichtig legte er das Skalpell mit dem Papiertuch zu den anderen Instrumenten, schloss den Sterilisator wieder und schaltete ihn ein. Dann wischte er mit dem Papiertuch seine Fingerabdrücke von dem Gerät und steckte das Papiertuch in seine Hosentasche. Glücklicherweise lag einer der blaugrauen FORENSICS-Kittel auf einem der Obduktionstische. Gerade, als er ihn sich überwerfen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er beim hin- und herlaufen, in der Leichenhalle wunderschöne, deutliche Schuhabdrücke verteilt hatte. Panik überkam ihn, mit noch mehr Papiertüchern wischte er sich Ecklies Blut von den Schuhen. Erst von den Oberseiten, dann von den Sohlen. In einer Ecke entdeckte er einen Mopp und einen Putzeimer. Hastig füllte er den Eimer mit Wasser und begann seine Fußspuren aufzuwischen, wobei er darauf achtete nicht wieder in Blut zu treten und so neue Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er goss den Eimer mit dem blutigen Wasser in das Waschbecken, wischte seine Fingerabdrücke sowohl vom Eimer, als auch vom Stiel des Mops und stellte beides wieder, mit Hilfe von noch mehr Papiertüchern, in die Ecke zurück, wo er sie gefunden hatte. In der silbernen Oberfläche des Waschbeckens spiegelte sich sein Gesicht, es war auch mit Blut beschmiert. Er nahm die Brille ab, es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch etwas hatte hindurch sehen können. Er wusch sie ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand voll Wasser durchs Gesicht. Dann warf er sich den blaugrauen Laborkittel über das blutige Hemd. Vorsichtig lugte er durch eines der kleinen Fenster in der schweren Metalltür.  
_Niemand zu sehen_…

Eilig spurtete er über den Gang, glücklicherweise war auch hier niemand. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren lief er zum Umkleideraum. Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde sie von innen geöffnet. Instinktiv, wie ein Tier, versteckte er sich dahinter. Heraus kamen seine beiden jungen Kollegen, Nick Stokes und Warrick Brown. Beide lachten und gingen den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung hinunter.  
„…oh, Mann! Ich sag' dir, Jen hat mich haushoch geschlagen. Und dann hatte sie noch die Nerven mit eine Revanche an zu bieten.", hörte Grissom Nicks Stimme hinter der Tür.  
„Hahaha, ich kann mir dein dummes Gesicht nur allzu gut vorstellen…", antwortete Warrick, doch seine Stimme wurde leiser und dann waren die beiden jungen Männer auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Grissom dankte seinem Gott, dass die beiden so in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, dass sie ihn hinter der Tür gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Schnell schlüpfte er in den Umkleideraum.  
_Was für ein Glück, dass ich immer etwas zum Wechseln im Spind habe_!  
Er legte den Kittel ab und riss sich die blutverschmierten Kleider vom Leib. In Windeseile sprang er in ein frisches Hemd und eine saubere Hose, schnürte seine Schuhe wieder und stopfte die verschmierten Kleider in seinen silbernen Metallkoffer. Er verschloss ihn hastig wieder, griff ihn und versuchte so schnell wie möglich den Umkleideraum zu verlassen. Er riss die Tür auf und knallte sie Sara Sidle beinahe ins Gesicht.  
„Hey, pass' doch auf, was du tust!", schimpfte sie. Erst als er schon einige Meter an ihr vorbei war, er kannte sie ihn. „Wo willst du denn hin, Gil?"  
„Ich habe einen Termin!", konnte sie so gerade eben noch undeutlich verstehen, als er auch schon außer Hörweite war. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand selbst im Umkleideraum. Auf seiner Flucht vom Tatort rannte Grissom auch noch beinahe das Faktotum des CSI, Greg Sanders, über den Haufen, der ihm irgendetwas hinterher rief. Aber Grissom hörte es nicht. Er verließ das Gebäude, lief über den Parkplatz, sprang in seinen dunkelblauen Chevy Tahoe, startete den Motor, riss die Automatikschaltung in die richtige Position, trat aufs Gaspedal und schoss mit quietschenden Reifen vom Parkplatz. Um ein Haar rammte er einen Taurus, der ihm entgegen kam, als er wie vom Teufel geritten auf die Strasse raste.  
Jim Brass riss das Steuer herum, der Taurus drehte sich mit dampfenden Reifen einmal um die eigene Achse und kam zum stehen. Ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, kletterte ein zerknirschter Detective der Mordkommission aus seinem Gefährt und brüllte dem Rowdy im Tahoe ein derbes Schimpfwort hinterher.

Ohne großartig nachzudenken war Grissom in die Slums von Las Vegas gefahren. Er schaltete die Flutlichter des Tahoe aus, bog in die dunkelste Gasse, die er finden konnte, ein und hielt den Tahoe an. Einige Minuten lang starrte er in die pechschwarze, heiße Nacht von Nevada, dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er stieg aus und suchte mit seiner Mag-Lite-Taschenlampe die dunkle Gasse ab. An den verwitterten Fassanden der abbruchreifen Häuser lehnten Bretter, mehrere große, zersplitterte Holzkisten, Metallrohre und allerlei anderes Zeug. Er fand eine verbeulte Mülltonne aus Metall, in der sich ein in Stücke zerrissener Pappkarton, stinkende Essensreste und anderer Abfall befanden. Er öffnete seinen Metallkoffer, holte seine blutverschmierten Kleider und den FORENSICS-Kittel heraus. Sorgfältig stopfte er alles in die Tonne.  
_Wie gut, dass fast alle Chemikalien, die ich in meinem Koffer habe, feuergefährlich sind_.  
Er nahm mehrere kleine Fläschchen aus dem Koffer und entleerte sie über seine besudelten Kleider. Er klopfte seine Hosentaschen ab und stellte dabei fest, dass er etwas in der blutverschmierten Hose vergessen hatte. Ungeschickt durchsuchte er die Kleidungsstücke in der Mülltonne. Die Chemikalien, die er in die Mülltonne geschüttet hatte, brannten an seinen Fingern und als etwas davon in die kleine Schnittwunde an seinem Handballen geriet, schrie er fluchend auf.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!" Endlich fand er in der Hose das, was er gesucht hatte - ein silbernes Zippo-Feuerzeug mit einer Spinnennetzgravur. Geschickt lies er es aufspringen und zündete den Inhalt der Mülltonne an.  
„Ey Mann, mach' das Licht wieder aus und hör' auf so einen Lärm zu veranstalten! Ich will hier in Ruhe schlafen.", vernahm Grissom eine Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah in das schmutzige, vom Schein des Feuers angeleuchtete, Gesicht eines Obdachlosen. Der Alte stank bestialisch nach Alkohol, er hatte wohl zwischen den Brettern und Kisten in dieser Gasse sein Zuhause.  
Grissom leuchtete ihm mit seiner Taschenlampe direkt ins Gesicht und blendete ihn. Der Penner fühlte sich durch das Licht angegriffen und Schlug nach Grissoms Hand, doch, da er viel zu betrunken war, verfehlte er ihn. Er strauchelte und fiel unglücklich auf den Beton. Geistesgegenwärtig bückte Grissom sich und drehte den Mann um. An der Stirn konnte er eine Platzwunde erkennen. Er fühlte dem Mann den Puls und stellte fest, dass er sehr gleichmäßig war, außerdem begann der Kerl zu schnarchen. Er steckte das Zippo-Feuerzeug in die Hosentasche und begann die dunkle Gasse nach dem Schlafplatz des Penners abzusuchen. Er fand ihn schnell hinter einer großen Holzkiste. Er nahm die Mag-Lite-Taschenlampe zwischen die Lippen, hievte den schweren Körper vorsichtig hoch und schleifte den Mann zu seiner Behausung. Er legte ihn auf einer alten, dreckigen Decke ab.  
Selbst wenn er morgen früh jemandem etwas erzählt… Der ist so besoffen, dem glaubt sowieso niemand ein Wort.  
Grissom kehrte zu der brennenden Mülltonne zurück und starrte ins Feuer. Der Laborkittel war fast völlig verbrannt und auch von der Hose war nicht mehr viel übrig. Nun fraßen sich die Flammen durch sein graues Lieblingshemd, was ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. Es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis auch von dem Hemd nichts weiter als Asche übrig war. Grissom packte seinen silbernen Metallkoffer wieder ein und stieg in den Tahoe. Er schnallte sich an und atmete tief durch. Umsichtig steuerte er den Wagen ohne Licht rückwärts wieder aus der Gasse und bog auf die Hauptstraße ein. Erst nach dem er mehrere hundert Meter zurückgelegt hatte, schaltete er das Licht ein und fuhr in Richtung des CSI-Hauptquartiers.  
_Sie haben Ecklie bestimmt schon gefunden_.

Schon von weitem sah er, dass vor dem Hauptgebäude der Las Vegas Metropolitan Police die Hölle los war. Uniformierte lenkten den Verkehr um und sperrten die Strasse ab. Wieder überkam ihn Panik, kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Der Polizist, der den Verkehr umlenkte, erkannte seinen Wagen und winkte ihn heran. Grissom kurbelte das Fenster der Fahrerseite runter. „Was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er den Staatsdiener.  
„Das kann man wohl laut sagen! Jemand hat Ecklie die Kehle durchgeschnitten!"  
Grissom wurde blass. „W… Wie bitte!"  
„Ja!", der Polizist war ganz aufgeregt. „Irgendwer ist in der Leichenhalle völlig durchgedreht. Das muss 'ne ziemliche Sauerei sein…!"  
„Muss?", fragte Grissom irritiert.  
„Ich hab's nicht selbst gesehen, ich hab' es nur von einem Kollegen gehört."  
Grissom schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und kurbelte das Fenster wieder hoch. Er lenkte den Tahoe auf den geräumigen Parkplatz vor dem Hauptquartier und stellte ihn in der Parkbox ab, die auf seinen Namen reserviert war.  
Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging auf direktem Weg ins Gebäude.  
Vor der Gerichtsmedizin war ein regelrechter Aufruhr, alle Mitarbeiter des CSI und sämtliche Polizisten der Stadt drängten sich an vor der großen Flügeltür.  
Laut erhob Gil Grissom seine Stimme. „Haben Sie alle nichts zu tun?"  
Wie vom Donner gerührt drehte sich die gierige Meute um und blickte in Grissoms verärgerte Augen. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte und alle schlichen zurück an ihre Arbeitsplätze.  
Das gelbe Absperrband, das Grissom nur allzu gut kannte, war quer vor die Tür gespannt. Er bückte sich darunter her und betrat den Obduktionssaal. Sara und Catherine beugten sich über den leblosen Körper. Nick und Warrick standen etwas abseits und sprachen miteinander.  
„Was ist hier passiert? Draußen sagte mir ein Polizist, Ecklie sei umgebracht worden.", wollte Grissom wissen.  
Nick deutete auf die Leiche und sagte: „Da liegt er, ist ziemlich übel zugerichtet worden…"  
„Wer immer das auch getan hat, der dachte wohl, dass es am praktischsten für uns wäre, wenn er ihn direkt hier kalt macht. Die Autopsie können wir direkt am Tatort machen…", Warrick verstummte, als Grissom ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf.  
Sara und Catherine gesellten sich zu ihren männlichen Kollegen.  
„Das war ein Mord aus Hass.", schüttelte Catherine Willows ihren roten Haarschopf. „Wir sind uns sicher alle einig, dass Ecklie ein elender Mistkerl gewesen ist, aber irgendjemandem muss er wirklich auf die Füße getreten sein. Der Killer hat auch noch weiter auf ihn eingestochen, als Ecklie schon längst nicht mehr geatmet, geschweige denn sich bewegt hat. Das war der reinste Overkill!"  
_Overkill_…  
Grissom ging wortlos um Catherine herum und näherte sich dem toten Körper seines Kollegen. Er kniete sich neben den Leichnam und warf einen eingehenderen Blick auf ihn. Ecklies tote Augen sahen ihn anklagend an.  
„Ich kann ja nicht gerade behaupten, dass es mir um den alten Stinkstiefel leid tut…", hörte er dumpf eine Stimme aus der Richtung seiner Mitarbeiter. Sein Gehör spielte ihm wieder einmal einen Streich, und er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wer von ihnen es gesagt hatte. Er konnte es nur erahnen, also bedachte er alle mit einem bösen Blick.  
„Entschuldige, Gris, natürlich werden wir, auch wenn wir nicht gerade Fans von ihm waren trotzdem unser Bestes geben, um Ecklies Mörder hinter Gitter zu bringen.", entschuldigte sich Warrick mit betretener Miene. Grissoms Ahnung hatte ihn nicht betrogen.  
_Ecklies__ Mörder_…  
„Wer von uns bekommt den Fall?", fragte Catherine. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Fall komplizierter werden würde, als sie alle zusammen sich vorstellen konnten. Grissom erhob sich wieder, legte den Kopf schräg und sah durch die vier hindurch, als er nachdachte. Eine weitere, seiner Angewohnheiten, die die anderen nur allzu gut kannten.  
_Was mach' ich nur? Wenn ich den Fall einem von ihnen übergeben, dann kommen sie mir bestimmt auf die Schliche. Wenn ich den Fall selbst behalte, dann bin ich näher an den Ermittlungen. Dummerweise habe ich die anderen selbst ausgebildet, sie werden sich nicht so leicht von mir hinters Licht führen lassen. Besonders Catherine kann mir gefährlich werden. Sie hat eine unglaubliche Auffassungsgabe, und so ungern ich es zugebe, bisher hat sie immer richtig gelegen, wenn sie ihren Gefühlen vertraut hat. Meine Güte, wie oft habe ich sie um diese Fähigkeit beneidet… Nein, ich muss den Fall selbst behalten, nur so kann ich mich selbst schützen_.  
„Ich werde den Fall selbst behalten, dass bin ich Ecklie schuldig.", sagte Grissom, als er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
„Du bist Ecklie gar nichts schuldig, Grissom!", warf Catherine ein. „Du konntest ihn genauso wenig leiden wie er Dich. Du bist selbst ein Verdächtiger!"  
_Verdächtiger_…  
Grissom wurde schlagartig blass wie ein Kreidefelsen. Seine müden Augen traten hervor. Er schluckte und rang nach Luft.  
„W… Wie b… bitte? Ca… Cath… ?", stotterte er. Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, Catherine habe _ihm_ das Skalpell in den Hals gerammt. Die anderen sahen seine Reaktion mit Schrecken. Nick eilte seinem Boss zu Hilfe.  
„Was Catherine meint ist, dass jeder von uns hier verdächtig ist. Wir konnten ihn alle nicht leiden. Er hat sogar mal versucht mich hin…"  
„Ich habe schon verstanden, was Catherine gemeint hat!", fiel ihm Grissom, der seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte, verärgert mit lauter Stimme ins Wort.  
Sofort schwieg Nick und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden, wie ein Kind, das für eine vorlaute Äußerung von seinem Vater, eine Ohrfeige erhalten hatte.  
Saras Augen weiteten sich, ihr schossen die Bilder von Grissoms eiligem Verlassen des Gebäudes vom frühen Abend durch den Kopf. Sie kannte ihren Boss nun schon so viele Jahre. Sie hatte soviel von ihm gelernt. Sie bewunderte ihn nicht nur im Stillen, jeder wusste, dass sie ihm in jeder Hinsicht nacheiferte. Sein hastiger Aufbruch konnte für sie nur eines bedeuten. Dennoch versuchte sie mit aller Kraft das Offensichtliche aus ihren Gedanken auszusperren.  
„Du musst nicht gleich laut werden!", wies Catherine ihn zu Recht und trat schützend vor Nick. „Wir alle werden diesen Fall untersuchen!"  
Catherine hatte gesprochen.  
„Nun gut. Wo willst Du anfangen?", in Grissoms Stimme schwang kein Zorn mehr, dafür machte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust breit.  
„Eines steht fest, der Mörder war jemand aus dieser Abteilung. Ein Fremder kommt hier nicht ohne weiteres hinein. Er muss sich außerdem im Gebäude ausgekannt haben. Sonst wäre er hier nicht einfach so unerkannt herausspaziert."  
„Vielleicht ist der Mörder ja gar nicht heraus spaziert.", warf Warrick ein. „Er könnte gut noch immer hier im Gebäude sein."  
„Wer hat die Leiche eigentlich entdeckt?", wollte Grissom wissen.  
„Das war ich!", erklang aus Richtung der Tür eine Stimme. Grissom drehte sich um und sah in das gutmütige Gesicht des Gerichtsmediziners Doktor Albert Robbins. „Ich sah hier Licht brennen, aber auf dem Plan war keine Autopsie vorgesehen. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sah Ecklie dort liegen."  
„Wann war das ungefähr?"  
„Etwa gegen halb elf."  
„Wenn keine Autopsie für diesen Zeitpunkt angesetzt war, was wollten Sie dann hier?", Grissoms Magen zog sich zusammen, jetzt versuchte er schon den Mord, den er begangen hatte, seinem Freund und Kollegen Doktor Robbins in die Schuhe zu schieben.  
„Ich war auf dem Weg in mein Büro. Ich habe neben dem Leichenaufschneiden auch noch Papierkram zu erledigen.", antwortete Robbins und sah Grissom dabei fest in die Augen. „Ich habe sofort Brass angerufen, er traf dann auch wenig später mit Catherine hier ein."  
„Wo ist Brass jetzt?"  
„Er ist kurz bevor du hier angekommen bist, in sein Büro gegangen, um den Sheriff anzurufen.", sagte Sara.  
„Dann wird er sicher bald zurück sein. Bis dahin sichern wir den Tatort. Warrick, Sara, ihr macht die Photos. Nick und Catherine, ihr beide untersucht den Raum.", verteilte Grissom die Aufgaben, als sei dies ein ganz gewöhnlicher Fall.  
„Was machst du?", wollte Nick wissen.  
„Ich rekonstruiere Ecklies Tag."

Grissom stand vor Ecklies Büro und zog sich Latexhandschuhe über die Hände. Er kniete sich vor den Türknauf und begann ihn einzustauben.  
Seltsam, es fühlt sich nicht anders an, als bei jedem anderen Mord…  
Er fand drei überdeutliche Fingerabdrücke auf dem Knauf.  
Wahrscheinlich Daumen, Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger.  
Routiniert stellte er die Fingerabdrücke mit Klebefolie sicher.  
„Schön, dass sie auch noch hergefunden haben." Erschrocken drehte sich Grissom um starrte auf schwarzen Hosenbeine. Schwerfällig erhob er sich, seine Knie knackten leise.  
„Geben Sie es zu, Grissom, insgeheim haben Sie sich schon oft gewünscht, einmal einen Blick in das Büro Ihres Erzfeindes zu werfen!"  
_Erzfeind_…  
Grissom schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Jim, Ecklie war nicht mein Erzfeind. Ich habe ihn nie als meinen Rivalen empfunden. Er war derjenige, der immer wieder Streit angefangen hat. Und, nein, ich habe noch nie das Verlangen gehabt in Ecklies Büro herumzuschnüffeln!"  
„Na, wenn Sie's sagen…", der bassettgesichtige Detective zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Grissom drückte die Klebefolie auf den schwarzen Karton, so dass die Fingerabdrücke, die er vom Türknauf genommen hatte, gut erkennbar waren. Dann steckte er sie in seinen silbernen Metallkoffer. Zögerlich dreht er den Türknauf, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Er versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, diesmal mit mehr Kraft und weniger zurückhaltend, wieder vergeblich.  
„Abgeschlossen!", kommentierte Brass.  
„Was Sie nicht sagen.", lautete Grissoms schlichte Antwort.  
„Ob unser Freund Ecklie etwas zu verbergen hatte?", spekulierte Brass.  
„Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur paranoid, und fürchtete, dass ich seine Geheimnisse ausspioniere…", grinste Grissom schief.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es in Ihrem Büro sehr viel interessantere Dinge zum ausspionieren gibt als in Ecklies! - Apropos, warum hatten Sie es heute Abend so eilig von hier wegzukommen? Sie hätten mich beinahe auch ins Jenseits befördert…"  
„_Auch_? Ich habe niemanden ins Jenseits befördert!", beschwerte sich Grissom lautstark über Brass' Wortwahl, was auf dem Gang nicht unbeobachtet blieb. Mehrere Laborangestellte waren stehen geblieben und beobachteten die Szene.  
„Zurück an die Arbeit hatte ich gesagt, schon vergessen?", fauchte Grissom, so dass die Zuschauer zusammenfuhren und so schnell wie möglich wieder ihrer Wege gingen.  
„Herrje, Sie sind heute aber gereizt!"  
„Ja, bin ich!"  
„Nun hören Sie schon auf herumzuzicken, Grissom. Sie sind doch kein kleines Mädchen! Jeder hier im Haus weiß, dass Sie und Ecklie sich nicht gerade grün waren…"  
„…und deshalb bin ich sofort verdächtig, wenn er umgebracht wird?", Grissom schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Dann aber überkam ihn eine Erkenntnis.  
„Es tut mir leid, Jim. Wie oft habe ich eine solche Reaktion schon von Zeugen und Verdächtigen gesehen?"  
„Und wie oft war derjenige, der so völlig außer sich über die Verdächtigung war, dann zum Schluss doch der Mörder?", fragte Brass.  
_Mörder_…  
„Ja, Jim, Sie haben vollkommen recht.", immer wieder antwortete Grissom auf derartige rhetorische Fragen.  
Grissom wendete sich von Brass ab und kramte in seinem Koffer, bis er ein kleines schwarzes Etui gefunden hatte. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss und klappte das Etui auf. Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere kleine Dietriche und Schraubenzieher. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Schloss von Ecklies Bürotür und wählte den passenden Dietrich aus. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und er hatte die Tür geöffnet.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so was auch können…", staunte Brass.  
„Mein Onkel Herb war Schlosser.", antwortete Grissom knapp.  
„Ich dachte, er wäre Klempner gewesen…"  
„Mein Onkel Herb war vieles…", sagte Grissom tonlos und betrat das Büro seines beruflichen Gegenparts von der Tagesschicht. Brass war bereits einige Male in diesem Büro gewesen, weshalb es für ihn ein, nicht annähernd, so enttäuschendes Erlebnis war, wie für Grissom.  
Der Raum war kalt und steril. Grissoms eigenes Büro war mehr oder weniger ein dunkles, aber dennoch recht gemütliches Grusel-Kabinett, voll von allerlei nützlichen Utensilien und Gerätschaften, und von noch mehr unnützem Plunder, den Grissom in den Jahren seines Wirkens beim CSI angesammelt hatte. Hier in Ecklies Büro standen nur der standardmäßige Schreibtisch, ein unbequem aussehender Bürostuhl und ein schwerfälliger Aktenschrank. Der Schreibtisch war schon beinahe penibel aufgeräumt. Grissom nahm auf dem kalten, harten Stuhl Platz und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen fasziniert über die Oberfläche. Auf der dunkelbraunen Mahagonioberfläche des Schreibtischs lag eine dunkelgrüne Schreibunterlage. Sie hatte an allen Seiten genau denselben Abstand von Rand der Schreibtischplatte. Am linken, oberen Rand stand eine graue Schreibtischlampe mit einfachen, runden Fuß. Gegenüber auf der rechten Seite stand ein Telephon für hausinterne Gespräche, mit dem man aber auch durch vorwählen einer bestimmten Zahlenkombination aus dem Gebäude heraus telephonieren konnte. Dazwischen lag ein schlichtes Namensschild aus Plastik, auf dem, für Brass, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, Supervisor Conrad Ecklie zu lesen war. Rechts unter dem Telephon lag ein Telephonregister, auf dessen schwarzen Kunststoffeinband mit goldenen Buchstaben „Telephoneregister" und darunter die Initialen „C.E." eingeprägt waren.  
In der Mitte des Schreibtischs lagen ein DIN A4 Notizblock und eine braune Aktenmappe, als hätte man sie mit einem Millimetermaß ausgerichtet, nebeneinander. Zwischen dem Notizblock und der Aktenmappe auf dem unteren Teil der Schreibtischunterlage und dem Namensschild an der oberen Kante stand ein schmuckloser Stifthalter, in dem zwei teuere Federhalter aus einer europäischen Manufaktur steckten. Außerdem standen noch drei gerahmte Photos auf dem Schreibtisch. Ein Bild zeigte Ecklie, seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder in typischer Familienphotopose. Das Zweite war offenbar ein Urlaubsschnappschuss aus den Rocky Mountains, wieder mit der die glücklichen Familie Ecklie. Auf dem dritten Bild waren nur die beiden Mädchen zu sehen, allerdings waren sie auf diesem etwas älter, als auf den anderen beiden Photographien. Grissom betrachtete die „Büroidylle" einen Augenblick argwöhnisch und seufzte: „Und es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die mich für langweilig halten…"  
Brass ignorierte diese ausgesprochen gute Vorlage für einen Kommentar und schwieg.  
Grissom schlug die Akte auf und blätterte sie ohne wirkliches Interesse durch. An mehrere Blätter waren Polaroidphotos geheftet, die Beschädigungen an einem Auto dokumentierten. Nichts Spektakuläres. Dann widmete er sich dem Notizblock. Der Block trug dasselbe Zeichen, wie die beiden teuren Federhalter. Es fehlten schon etliche Seiten, aber das dunkelgrüne Deckblatt war sorgfältig über dem obersten Blatt zugeklappt worden. Grissom schlug das Deckblatt nach oben, auf dem obersten Blatt waren mehrere Termine festgehalten.  
02.00 p.m. Mittagessen mit dem Sheriff  
03.30 p.m. Marcia anrufen  
04.00 p.m. Werkstatt aufsuchen  
05.00 p.m. Laborergebnisse einsammeln  
„So, so, der gute Ecklie hat also mit dem Sheriff gespeist…", stellte Grissom fest. „Vermutlich hat der gute Ecklie auch bezahlt.", beteiligte Brass sich an Grissoms Selbstgespräch.  
„Das hat er ganz sicher.", bedachte Grissom ihn mit einem Lächeln. Er zog die oberste Schublade des Schreibtischs auf und fand darin weitere Akten. In der Zweiten lagen drei weitere Notizblöcke der europäischen Manufaktur und ein silberner Brieföffner. In der Untersten fand er einen Locher, einen Hefter, sowie mehrere Päckchen Heftklammern, eine kleine Metalldose mit Gummibändern und ein Schächtelchen mit Büroklammern.  
„Nichts, was auf seinen Mörder hinweist, oder uns einen Anhaltspunkt für den Grund, warum er umgebracht wurde, liefert.", schloss er seine Überprüfung des Büros ab. Er schloss die Schubladen, klappte das Deckblatt wieder über den Block und stand auf.  
„Gehen wir wieder zu den anderen, vielleicht haben die was Brauchbares gefunden."  
„Wollen Sie nicht erst den Sheriff anrufen und ihn fragen, worüber er mit Ecklie beim Mittagessen geplaudert hat? Vielleicht kann er einen Hinweis liefern…"  
„Nein, will ich nicht. Der wird sich schon früh genug bei mir melden." Geräuschvoll schloss Grissom Ecklies Bürotür hinter sich und wandte sich in Richtung Leichenhalle.  
„Ich warte übrigens immer noch auf eine Antwort…", beschleunigte Brass seinen Schritt, um mit Grissom auf einer Höhe zu bleiben. Grissom sah ihn verwirrt an, was ihn aber nicht zum langsamer Gehen veranlasste.  
„Ich will immer noch wissen, warum Sie mich heute Abend beinahe über den Haufen gefahren haben."  
Grissom wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. „Ich hatte einen wichtigen Termin, den ich beinahe vergessen hätte. Ich war sehr in Eile."  
„Na, das habe ich gemerkt! - Als Doktor Robbins Ecklie in der Gerichtsmedizin gefunden hat, hat er als Erstes mich verständigt. Ich habe dann meinerseits versucht Sie zu erreichen, aber Sie haben auf meine Anrufe überhaupt nicht reagiert."  
„Ich hatte mein Handy in meinem Büro vergessen. Auch jetzt habe ich es nicht dabei, ich war nämlich noch nicht wieder in meinem Büro." Gemeinsam erreichten sie die Leichenhalle. Grissom bückte sich ohne zu zögern unter dem gelben Absperrband hindurch und stellte sich erwartungsvoll zwischen seine geschäftigen Mitarbeiter. Brass gesellte sich etwas schleppend zu ihm. Man hatte Ecklies Leiche bereits entfernt. Catherine wurde als Erste auf sie aufmerksam. Sie schaltete die ALS aus und nahm ihre rote Kunststoffbrille ab. „Bisher haben wir nicht besonders viel. Nick staubt gerade den Putzeimer und den Mopp ein. Der Mörder hat, nachdem er Ecklie das Licht ausgeknipst hat, ein bisschen geputzt. Deshalb haben wir keine brauchbaren Schuhabdrücke. Mit der ALS finde ich nur verschmierte Flecken."  
Warrick tauchte neben ihr auf. „Sara und ich habe den Sterilisator untersucht. Keine Fingerabdrücke. Er muss den ganzen Kasten abgewischt haben. Es lagen noch Instrumente in den Reinigungsschalen, wenn die Mordwaffe dabei war, dann ist sie jetzt blitzblank!"  
Grissom presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. Nick schepperte in seiner Ecke mit dem Eimer und dem Mopp. „Ich kann hier auch nichts finden, ist alles ordentlich abgewischt worden."  
Doktor Robbins betrat in seiner Arbeitskleidung den Tatort. „Wenn Sie dann alle soweit sind, dann würde ich gerne mit der Autopsie anfangen…" Niemand hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden, aber Brass verabschiedete sich von den Spurensuchern und dem Doktor. Er wollte nun mit dem Sheriff sprechen. Doktor Robbins Assistent David Phillips schob Ecklies Leiche wieder in das geflieste Zimmer. Er hatte die Ehre gehabt den Widerling vom Dienst zu entkleiden und für die Autopsie vorzubereiten. Nick und Warrick gingen ihm zur Hand, als er die Leiche von der Rollbahre auf den Obduktionstisch hievte.  
Doktor Robbins zog das Leichentuch von Ecklies Gesicht. Seine Augen waren jetzt geschlossen, und er konnte Grissom nicht mehr ansehen. Alle CSIs hatten sich beinahe feierlich um den Toten herum versammelt, als wäre dies ein besonderer Augenblick. Robbins verschaffte sich mit den Ellenbogen ein wenig mehr Raum und begann die Autopsie.  
„Multiple Verletzungen in Gesicht und Oberkörperbereich des Opfers…"  
_Opfer_…  
„…hauptsächlich Schnitt- und Stichwunden. Die Waffe war sehr scharf, wahrscheinlich ein Skalpell. Alle Wunden zeigen von rechts nach links, der Täter war also Rechtshänder. Zwei Quetschungen auf der Brust und jeweils eine auf den Armen des Opfers…"  
_Opfer_…  
„…wahrscheinlich hat der Mörder…"  
_Mörder_…  
"…sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn geworfen. Daraus schließe ich, dass der Mörder…"  
_Mörder_…  
„…ein Mann war. Die Stichverletzung am Hals den Opfers…"  
_Opfer_…  
„…war in jedem Fall tödlich. Bereits nach dem ersten Hieb war das Opfer…"  
_Opfer_…  
„…nicht mehr in der Lage sich gegen seinen Mörder…"  
_Mörder_…  
„…zu wehren. Trotzdem hat der Killer…"  
_Killer_…  
Grissom wurde schwarz vor Augen, und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

In weiter Ferne rief jemand seinen Namen. Grissom. Benommen öffnete er die Augen. Grelles Neonlicht blendete ihn.  
„Wachen sie auf, Sir. Sie träumen! Los, machen Sie ihre Augen auf!", die dumpfe Stimme kam immer näher und wurde klarer. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an das Licht, und er kannte die Stimme, die zu ihm sprach und die blonde junge Frau, die sich über ihn beugte.  
„Miss Falk? Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich überhaupt?", fragte Grissom verwirrt.  
„Na, Sie sind lustig. Sie sind in ihrem Büro. Sie sind eingeschlafen und haben im Schlaf irgendetwas vor sich hin gemurmelt."  
„Ich wollte ihnen Bescheid sagen, dass Jen und ich uns jetzt auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen, damit wir rechtzeitig zu unserem Flug nach Washington kommen." „Ach ja, Washington… ihr Fortbildungsseminar… ich weiß wieder…", schlaftrunken erhob er sich von der kleinen Couch in seinem Büro, strich sein graues, zerknittertes Lieblingshemd glatt und begleitete die junge Frau schwankend aus der Tür hinaus und den Gang hinunter.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Spaß."  
„Vielen Dank, Sir." Alexandra Falk machte sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle des CSI-Hauptquartiers, wo ihre Freundin und Kollegin Jennifer Williams bereits auf sie wartete.  
Grissom gähnt hinter ihr her und streckte sich.  
Conrad Ecklie bog um die Ecke und sah den verschlafen dreinblickenden Grissom.  
„Na, Grissom, gut geschlafen? Haben Sie mal wieder von Ihrem _dreckigen Ungeziefer_ geträumt?", stichelte er und verschwand in der Gerichtsmedizin.

**Ende**


End file.
